


bae173 x male reader

by bleedblackblood (jVnKy30MkVn)



Series: kpop x male reader [17]
Category: BAE173 (Band), H&D (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jVnKy30MkVn/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'bae173 with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Lee Hangyul/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256





	bae173 x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: [y/n] is happily graduating university and will pursue his college studies outside Korea. His bestfriends, Senior Hangyul and Junior Dohyon, has been prepared, since [y/n] has been open to them about pursuing studies in a prestigious school. Trying their best to keep their composure, the two spends the day with [y/n] going to where the road takes them and making final memories. At the end of the day when they make a stop in [y/n]'s house to prepare his luggage after graduation, they end up crying and such. Sorry if it's too long and specific. But you can add more if you want
> 
> note: sorry for the wait and extremely subpar quality. thanks for requesting!

The air within the car was dense, hot, clogging their lungs like clouds of wool, and Hangyul let out an unintended sigh, head lolling back against the top of his passenger seat in a way that had the other two with him casting quick looks his direction as though almost expecting something to snap － that taut, tearing rubberband that held everything together.

It didn't, and they remained silent until [Y/N] stopped at a red light.

"Okay," Dohyon gathered the bravery to say, shifting to the middle spot in the back of the car and leaning forward with his phone in hand, "what vibe do I go for, hype trash or punk bangers?"

His attempted airy question only barely reached the two sitting in the front seats of the car over the sound of the sputtering engine's hum and the soft parade of raindrops marching along the metal roof, but they both heard it and deflated at its follow up.

"Actually, this rapper I found yesterday has －"

Hangyul's huff was enough on its own to cut off the sentence, but he flopped around behind his seatbelt to throw the youngest a heavy look regardless.

"By the time you put something we'd have already driven across the world and gotten back home. Just press the damn shuffle button or I'm connecting my phone instead."

A brief moment left for an intense reciprocated glare and then Dohyon rolled his eyes, slouching backwards as he thumbed at his phone's screen, grumbling under his breath until music began to pour from the car's speakers and push at their windows. The track was somewhat distorted by static, but it didn't take long for the three students to feel their energy skyrocket, the driver, [Y/N], belting the lyrics and mouthing the tune, Hangyul drumming on his legs and the dashboard, and Dohyon headbanging, gripping the back of [Y/N]'s seat. The pent up stress, worry and sadness that converged into a hotpot of emotional disarray morphed into a surplus of excitement and euphoria.

If it crossed their minds that onlookers could see their shenanigans through the glass, none seemed to care, far too lost in laughter and the rush of having fun, and if that faux reality momentarily crumbled and Dohyon's voice would crack and Hangyul's eyes would shimmer until he blinked them dry, they'd collectively feign ignorance.

It was a good twenty minutes into their drive to nowhere when [Y/N] raised his voice over the music, laughter dying on his lips.

"You guys want to get ice-cream?"

And the car instantly ruptured into cheers. It didn't matter that the weather was dreadfully chilly, nor that the wind felt like cracking whips of ice against their flesh, because inside the car was warm and comfortable, a small shelter of metal and rubber that acted as a protective bubble to whatever they had left.

"From the usual place, right? Man, I hope they're open," Dohyon hurried out, once again at the edge of the middle seat as though to see the confectionery as soon as it would come into view.

"They should be, shouldn't they? It's not like they sell only ice-cream," Hangyul intervened, glancing at [Y/N] as if for confirmation and receiving it in the form of a nod, "There was also that time before Christmas that we stopped by and they had."

"True," Dohyon hummed, a smile stretching across his lips.

In a matter of minutes, the car began to slow and the flickering sign of the decade-old shop crashed upon them a concoction of emotions, primarily nostalgia and dread, but also the bitter taste of past happiness.

The confectionery was where they'd buy their breakfasts for school together and where they'd drop by whilst out on weekends. It had become a spot of sentimental significance to them, with all the time they'd spent inside its sweet smelling walls and chatting to the middle-aged man who owned it with his wife.

"I'll go get us our usuals," [Y/N] informed as his seatbelt clacked into place, prior to his exit from the car he left running by the sidewalk,

"Wait for me."

The words stung like pure alcohol down an inexperienced throat, Hangyul's sight drifting to focus on the steering wheel instead of the other as he gave a grunt of understanding. He mutedly watched through the fogged glass as [Y/N] hurried across the front of the car, pelted by timid rain and pushed by strong winds.

A silence so bitter blanketed the entirety of their beings then, the environment of strained guffaws and forced eye-smiles dissipating to be replaced by the rancid air of finality and change.

"We'll never eat ice-cream together like this again."

The rubberband almost snapped, the statement being too dangerously close to uncapping the bottle where Hangyul had so meticulously compacted his emotions.

He ignored Dohyon's sigh, one of desolation and weariness.

"It won't ever be the three of us like this again."

Hangyul forcefully contracted the stone down his throat, eyes setting onto the driver's mirror and meeting the dampening ones of the youngest. He softened.

"Dohyon, don't －"

The sharp click of the handle and then the door adjacent to Hangyul broke open, [Y/N] clambering into his spot behind the wheel while doing his outmost to not drop the ice-cream cups he securely held onto.

"Here, let me," Hangyul was prompt to offer, taking the flavour he knew was meant for him and handing the other over to the brunet in the back.

"Thanks," [Y/N] smiled, and Hangyul did what he could to ease the spike in his pulse at the sight, fully attentive on the taste of his serving and keeping his mind elsewhere.

Dohyon's, "Woah!" at the vehicle recommencing its void journey some minutes later was hardly enough to jostle Hangyul from his aloof state, but he did gradually blink back into attentiveness, then taking note of the chill that had spread from the cup he clutched to the base of his wrist.

He tuned in to the conversation, mouth automatically working into a smile.

"Don't you fucking dare stain the seats in the back."

"Uhm . . ."

"Hyonnie, I swear －"

"Laser tag."

Both Dohyon and [Y/N] fell silent, inquisitively looking at Hangyul whose own features radiated a certain fondness shadowed by a tone of sombre.

"Let's go have a game," Hangyul suggested, only to add after a pregnant pause, "and the loser has to pay for lunch."

Enough time for the words to settle and Dohyon gave an eager stamp of his foot, unable to clap given the remaining bit of ice cream he still held onto.

"Ha! Then we all know with whose asses I'll be wiping the floor and here's a hint in case you're unsure; it's the two of you."

"Pfft, you're either mad or stupidly hopeful if you think you can beat me in a match," Hangyul scoffed, theatrically rolling his eyes and taking pleasure in the laughter that ensued from [Y/N]'s lips.

"I take it we'll be booking for a match between just us then?"

Dohyon hummed after having elbowed a now grunting Hangyul from the back.

"And the loser has to pay for all of our meals, no backing out!"

"Deal!"

The alarm announcing the end of their 5 round match resounded within the shadowed, maze-like interior, bringing [Y/N] to groan in overacted agony and Dohyon to cheer like the little menace he was from his hiding spot some ways off.

"What'd I say?!" He yelled over the pounding music that had done nothing but heighten anxiety and adrenaline throughout the entirety of their game, brandishing his fake gun with a joyous pride and waving it in victory, "No matter who takes me on, I'm always the winner."

"Cocky little shit," Hangyul grumbled, walking up to where [Y/N] still stood, already working on loosening the straps that held his chest gear in place, "[N/N] just let you win."

He turned to the other, but even when [Y/N] gave him a look to indicate that he didn't actually lose willingly, Hangyul elected to ignore it for the sake of both their egos. Regardless, Dohyon snorted in disdain, rolling his eyes.

"Sure he did."

"Anyway," [Y/N] clapped his hands, attempting to physically prevent any bickering from commencing, "I'm getting you guys food but you better go easy on my wallet 'cause I didn't bring much with me."

"Watch Hyon empty out every shelf in the store now," Hangyul quipped under his breath, moving along with the small group as they began to exit the area to go take off their hard vests and pay for their playtime.

If the brunet was a bit too quick to offer [Y/N] help with removing his equipment, none of the trio spoke of it, and if his fingers lingered a moment too long on the latter's waist while properly untying the straps around his torso, [Y/N] merely blinked at him with a stare so layered with emotions Hangyul couldn't place, that it felt heavy on his skin.

They were still hot from exertion, red-eared and damp around the hairline, but the rapidly diminishing energy in their bones did nothing to quell their rowdiness when quite nearly raiding the nearest grocery store. As Hangyul had predicted, the amount of junk food and sweets Dohyon threw into the cart they zoomed through the aisles with was plentiful, but [Y/N] didn't seem to care, joining in on buying snacks and alcohol － nothing heavy, just enough to keep the momentary happiness bubbling between their teeth.

Beneath the harsh led lights of the grocery's ceiling however, everything felt colder, lifeless. The grins they wore didn't make Hangyul fond or excited, but rather fueled the fear and desperation already thriving within him, looming over his shoulders with the panic of time slipping between his fingers, as fine as sand he struggled to hold.

The music that played within the car helped fill the void that was quickly growing, one that had been birthed three months prior when they sat in a corner of the school's roof, backpacks tossed away and a cigarette being passed between the two older males, [Y/N] finally speaking into the silence encompassing that moment.

"I've decided to actually continue studying abroad,"

And nothing could replicate the sensation of dread and devastation that washed over every fibre of their beings.

Similar to that specific morning, [Y/N] parked the car in the avenue they'd been driving along, the interior then sullied by crumbs of the food they'd been eating and the deafening silence that came with shutting off the music. The engine died, there followed a pause, and [Y/N] glanced over at the both of them with a smile.

It almost hurt more to see the falsity laced within the action than it would have not seeing it exist at all, Hangyul decided.

"Let's finish off in the park," [Y/N] spoke, hands working on unclasping his seatbelt, "We can sit by the river."

And they'd dropped to the soil and damp grass half an hour later, breathless and blotched red after having made a detour to playfully chase one another around the planted trees and set metal benches, beneath the dying sun lurking behind weighted clouds. It seemed that the weather was determined to give them at least that time together in peace, as Dohyon had a quick basketball match in the open court against [Y/N] and Hangyul drank off to the side, intermittently rummaging his hand into a bag of crisps.

Only when the hefty ball slipped from Dohyon's control and went hurtling into Hangyul's head did they stop, settling on enjoying the remains of their food together while looking out over the flowing river.

The temperature continued to drop with the fading sunlight, and as the packets of junk food diminished to crumpled bits of foil and plastic, the only source of heat was the smoke filling the eldests’ lungs with every breath from their second shared cig that evening and the spots of contact the trio would have when their hands would reach out to clasp another's own, or a thigh or a shoulder, even a quick caress through tousled hair.

Dohyon attempted taking a puff but all that ensued was a bitter taste that infiltrated his nostrils and brought on a coughing fit, much to the amusement of the others who dryly chuckled, so he stuck to taking swigs from his beer can and squeezing his hold on [Y/N]'s hand.

The breeze felt comforting in its chill, the promise of rain a soothing gesture of some sort, because Hangyul could feel his heart shatter like fine china with every passing instant and the clouds seemed equally wrought by sadness. He'd look to [Y/N], drink in the view of his profile illuminated by the gentle cast of natural light, shadows undulating over smooth skin that his lips twitched with a longing to kiss.

But he couldn't, he shouldn't. No matter how he felt towards his best friend his chance had come and gone, leaving him to float helplessly in an ocean of regret.

They didn't know how long they'd spent filling their stomachs with alcohol and lungs with nicotine, but when [Y/N] began to shift on the grass to stand, legs wobbling from having gone a tad numb, whatever lapse of time they'd somehow settled into was broken.

The sky was dark, the park was mostly empty and yet the river still trickled by, unchanged.

"I need to go pack up the last couple of things," [Y/N] eventually spoke, eyes directed ahead, "The flight's tomorrow afternoon."

Dohyon hummed, already stuffing their rubbish into his backpack to throw out later, whenever that would be.

If their drive that morning had been stifling, the final one to [Y/N]'s home was impossibly worse to the point that oxygen seemed scarce within the metal walls of the vehicle and fully lacking within the brick walls of [Y/N]'s room.

Their laughter had long since died on their tongues and was replaced by a pain in their throats and needles relentlessly jabbing at their eyes from within their sockets.

"I think I'm done," [Y/N] muttered eventually, sight deftly avoiding the vacancy of his closet and the bleak expanse of his desk.

The irking sound of his last suitcase's zipper being pulled closed seemingly dealt the final blow, gave the final tug at the ever-so taut rubberband that held everything together, and Dohyon's shoulders began to tremble from where his hunched figure sat at the edge of [Y/N]'s bed, Hangyul's embarrassingly following just seconds after.

"Guys, don't － please －"

[Y/N] could feel the clog forming in his windpipe, the burn at the rims of his eyes, but his lips remained drawn tight as he witnessed his friends' tears despite the led in chest.

"Things won't be the same," Dohyon sniffled, roughly rubbing at his dripping nose with the coarse sleeve of his hoodie, "I don't want things to change. I don't want you to go."

"Don't think like that," [Y/N] tried, sitting between the two on the mattress and pulling the youngest into his shoulder, "We'll still be friends and I'll visit."

It was Hangyul who spoke then, voice brash and emotionless if not for the distinct cracks in his words.

His eyes locked with [Y/N]'s and the warmth that usually pleasantly encased him at the action morphed into a flame that charred his flesh.

"There's no need to lie. We will never get back the times we've had together. It will never be us three against the world again. Things change, it's how it's meant to be."

And though cynical and replicating the sensation of swallowing blades, no one spoke against what they knew was inevitable.


End file.
